


Coffee Mugs Make Bad Hiding Places

by HiddenDreamer67



Series: G/t Prompts [31]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), The Borrowers - All Media Types
Genre: Borrowers - Freeform, Coffee, G/T, Giant/Tiny, borrower, borrower!roman, human!logan, meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 09:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20005771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenDreamer67/pseuds/HiddenDreamer67
Summary: Perhaps Borrower Roman should have chosen a better hiding place if he didn't want to be found.





	Coffee Mugs Make Bad Hiding Places

Roman had made a mistake. That much was clear as he felt the familiar thuds of the human returning. He cursed, glancing at his hook all the way across the kitchen. Logan was a particularly meticulous human, which meant that only one other object was occupying the crystal clean countertops: a coffee mug, left behind from earlier this morning and now lying cold.

Making a split second decision, Roman decided to take his chances. He dove into the coffee mug, disappearing under the surface of the beverage moments before the human entered the room. It was disorienting being submerged as he could hear Logan’s movements become muted through the strong drink. Roman kept his eyes shut tight, not wanting to get any of this filthy substance in his eyes. His clothes were already drenched and he could kiss many of his bag belongings goodbye. Still, this was a small price to pay to stay out of the human’s grasp. How long would Logan be out there, though? How long could Roman hold his breath?

...of course, Roman had made a second mistake. Perhaps, dear reader, you recall that only one item resided upon the countertop, one which now held a certain secret living cargo. Certainly an observant individual such as yourself could conclude that a man this tidy would not leave his mug abandoned for long.

Roman tensed, feeling the contents around him shift as the mug was lifted in the air... _ oh no.  _ He felt the cup being shifted again, a familiar sipping sound occurring as some of the coffee disappeared into Logan’s mouth. The cup was tilted higher. Roman felt his heartbeat racing, feeling himself begin to slip too as he was brought closer to the human’s mouth. No, he wasn’t going out like this- not without a fight!

“No!” Roman screamed, bursting out of the coffee cup. 

A large portion of the coffee made a reappearance as Logan spat it out, soaking the borrower in a second coating of it as he was completely thrown for a loop at the appearance of a  _ tiny person in his drink. _ It was at least to Logan’s credit that he did not drop the mug.

Roman cringed, trying unsuccessfully to wipe some of the coffee and spit from his eyes, needing all his senses to stay aware. He looked warily up at the human, knowing he probably looked a bit pathetic with the way his hair was now sticking to his forehead.

“...Don’t be scared.” Logan warned, surprisingly calm now as he slowly brought his free fingers above the mug. “I don’t want to hurt you.” 

“No!” Roman repeated as he pushed himself against the back of the mug, splashing some coffee out in the process as he tried to keep away from the fingers even if he knew it was futile. He splashed some coffee in the direction of the human for good measure, getting some on Logan’s glasses. However, this only made the human scrunch his nose in annoyance and did nothing to slow him down. Roman gulped. Perhaps directly antagonizing a human was not in his best interest.

“No?” Logan raised an eyebrow, lifting the sopping wet borrower out of the mug. “You would rather I do you harm?”

“I- that’s not what I meant and you know it!” Roman struggled to free himself from the human’s grip.

“Stop squirming, I don’t want to drop you!” Logan’s eyes widened in concern for a moment before he adjusted his fingers so the tiny was held in a much more secure and constricting grip.   
  


“Unhand me, let me go!” Roman continued to protest.

“I must insist that you calm your- augh, you’re  _ filthy _ .” Logan felt coffee begin to drip through his fingers, sticking his tongue out in disgust. Of course, this simple action had a profound impact on the already panicking borrower.

“DON’T  _ EAT _ ME!” Roman shrieked, still a bit shaken by the coffee incident and already being far too close to a human’s mouth. “I taste horrible! I give indigestion! I’m poisonous! The fact is I may be a snacc but I’m not a  _ snack  _ and that’s the tea, sis.”

“It’s coffee?” Logan glanced down at his mug and shook his head, ignoring the tiny person’s last confusing statement. “Regardless, you can stop your bellyaching, I'm not interested in eating you.”

“...oh.” Roman paused his struggles, feeling a bit foolish and also knowing he was getting nowhere. Besides, he didn’t particularly want to fall to the ground below either. The fall would likely be fatal. “Well, you didn’t have to scare me like that, you know. That’s just rude.”

“ _ I  _ scared  _ you _ ?” Logan repeated incredulously. “And who was lying in who’s morning beverage again?”

“I wasn’t  _ trying  _ to scare you!” Roman defended himself, finding the implication of a borrower scaring a human to be particularly odd. 

“Well then you certainly have an odd way of introducing yourself.” Logan argued.

“I wasn’t trying to do that, either.” Roman huffed, wishing he could cross his arms to truly pout.

“Regardless of your intent then, I do still believe introductions are in order.” Logan explained. He felt the subconscious urge to offer his hand for a traditional shake, but this was impossible seeing as his hands were currently still occupied by the mug and the miniature person himself. “My name is Logan.”

“...Roman.” Roman said begrudgingly.

  
  



End file.
